


Glad You Came

by AmaranthBlacktree



Series: The Broken Verse [2]
Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Destiel if you squint - Freeform, Feely?, Has a Happy Ending..., Just squint, Major character death - Freeform, Sad?, sabriel if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 06:32:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaranthBlacktree/pseuds/AmaranthBlacktree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn't know where it had all gone wrong, an already awful situation made so much worse. As if they hadn’t had enough to deal with, Heaven had decided that enough was enough and gotten involved....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glad You Came

\---

He didn’t know where it had all gone wrong, an already awful situation made so much worse. As if they hadn’t had enough to deal with, Heaven had decided that enough was enough and gotten involved. And neither Hell Spawn nor Angel Dickbags were very much in tune with the idea of, Enemy of my Enemy is my Friend. Cut off from all escape routes, and numbers swelling quickly from the twenties to the near fifties, things were not going well.  
Dean and Cas had been separated from Gabriel and himself, and he could only pray that they had found a way out and weren’t considering coming back. His back was against the concrete wall, knife in one hand, the proper fighting stance, hordes of demons swathing the corridor they had just come down. Gabe was on his right facing off on the Dicks of Heaven, silver blade raised slightly, a slight smirk gracing his features. Closed in, they waited for the wave to make the first move. A deep howl was heard and then everything started moving in fast forward. He was cutting through flesh, dropping demons and angels as fast as possible, trying to keep them from overwhelming him. He was soaked through with blood and his throat burned as he struggled to ignore it. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Gabriel hacking his way through his brothers and sisters, an occasional demon falling in a flash of blinding white. So many bodies, his arms screamed in fatigue, lungs stuttering out his breath as he continued to fight. His ears were roaring with screaming, Gabriel’s laughter, the taunts of demons and angels alike, and his own labored breathing. A flare of a half bitten curse rose from where he approximated Gabriel to be and suddenly the room exploded in a sunburst of white light, his arms shooting up to shield this eyes.  
When he was able to see again he looked around to find scorched bodies, still smoking, the walls littered with the half burnt impressions of wings and Gabriel standing in the midst of the scene of chaos. His legs shook as he stumbled his way to the Archangel, tripping up over the yet another demon and collapsed into Gabe’s arms. The Archangel hissed slightly at the contact but didn’t pull away, enveloping Sam in his arms and starting to make walk the way they had come.  
Dean and Cas appeared at the end of the hallway, looking more or less intact and for that he was grateful. Dean rushed to his side and pulled Sam from his arms and helping him navigate his way through the maze of corridors to the Impala.  
Cas gave Gabriel a once over, cocking his eyebrow, to which Gabe shrugged his shoulders and gestured to the fading forms of the brothers. Cas strode ahead to help Dean with the weight of his brother, and Gabe fell behind, letting out a deep sigh before lifting the lapel of his coat and hissing at the wound he’d received on his side. Light filtered through the cut, and he groaned when he reached for his mojo and found that he couldn’t heal it.  
Well shit…  
\--

Weeks had gone past, and Sam was becoming more and more edgy. Something wasn’t right. And he couldn’t figure out exactly what it was. They worked cases, trying to slow the advance of the End, went out after they’d finished a job and scouted out bars, and yet…something was wrong. Cas was always disappearing at random intervals, Dean was covering his foul mood by pretending indifference, and Gabriel…he was often distracted, preferring to keep to the background, quietly and unobtrusive. Something was off, and Sam couldn’t decide where the fracture was coming from. So he played up his ignorance, ignored the whispered conversations that Cas involved Dean in, leaving him alone with the unusually quiet trickster.  
Things came to ahead after yet another hunt.  
Dean had been zapped off by Castiel to go do God only knew what and left Sam to go back to the crappy motel and shower off the day’s filth. Slid the keycard and let himself in, every muscle tight and sore from exertion. Flicking on the lights he made his way to his duffle and pulled his toiletries and made his way to the bathroom, groaning with relief at the feel of hot water on his skin. When he was finished he toweled off and wrapped another round his waist and meandered sleepily towards the bedroom, only to stop at the sight of Gabriel sleeping in his bed. He grouched in irritation and made his way to the other bed before sliding in, and promptly falling off into darkness.  
He was woken violently sometime later when he heard the screaming. Blinding light burns his retinas and he jerks from the bed and crawls to where the Archangel was sleeping. He cracked his head on the bedside table and finally managed to crawl into the bed next to the ball of exploding light that was meant to be Gabriel and started shaking.  
“Gabe! GABE! Wake up! It’s just a dream, it’s just a dream! GABRIEL!” He was very nearly shouting, fighting to be heard over the ever rising octaves and pitch of screaming Seraph. His eardrums were crackling with the force of power behind the screams and he threw himself against the sunburst that was bleeding through his eyelids. Any louder, or any brighter and Gabe wouldn’t just be breaking his ears and eyes, he’d level the motel to the ground. With a grunt Sam threw himself against the wall of Gabriel’s body slapped at the Archangel’s face and chest, still screaming at him to wake up.  
As suddenly as it had started, it just…stopped. Sam stilled and hesitantly opened his eyes, ready to slam them shut at the slightest hint of mojo. Gabriel was staring up at him, his face creased in pain, sweat pouring from his feverish skin. He could feel the heat rising off of Gabriel’s chest, his brow creased and he moved back slightly.  
“Gabe, what’s going on? You have a fever,” He trailed off thinking. Since when did Angels get sick? He moved off the bed, moving to the bathroom to get a washcloth and soaking it in cool water. When he entered the bedroom again, Gabriel had moved to the edge of the bed and was looking at the floor with concentration, like he was focusing on not throwing up. Sam stopped and took in the sight, mind racing. A sick Angel, one that had just woken from an awful dream. And that right there, dream…he’d been sleeping. Angels didn’t need to sleep, they didn’t get sick, what was going on!? Gabriel looked at him, as if he knew the thoughts racing through his head.  
“I can hear those cogs working Sammy, slow your roll man. You’re gonna burn out.” He smirked slightly before turning and laying back against the pillows. Sam moved closer, and sat on the edge, slowly beginning to blot the feverish sweat still beading the Archangel’s brow. “It’s nothing Sam,” He said, groaning slightly when Sam leaned against his side. Sam pulled back and looked down at his torso. His shirt had ridden up slightly and bandages peeked out from underneath the worn cloth.  
“Gabe, what’s that.” Sam said, not waiting for a response and gently lifting the shirt to inspect the bandaging.  
“Fucker got me good back at that Warehouse. Just taking a little longer to heal, s’all.” He mumbled, his eyes starting to slide shut.  
“But your Grace?” Sam said, still trying to piece this convoluted and confusing puzzle together. Gabe sighed in consternation, tugging lightly on his hand and forcing him to lie down next to him. Curling into his side and dozing off.  
“Everything will be fine Sam, don’t worry about. Just go back to sleep.” Sam’s brow creased still wanting to make him talk about it, wanting to understand just what was going on. “Don’t make me gag you. Sleep.” Gabe murmured, half amused and half exasperated.  
Sam sighed and closed his eyes, fitfully and always alert to any movement on Gabe’s side.  
\--

The Events of the Apocalypse were wreaking havoc, encounters with Angels and Demons were becoming a daily occurrence. They were getting desperate, a feeling that coiled around the four, shortening tempers and fracturing their communication. Castiel and Dean still zapped out whenever the day was done, leaving Sam to tend to the more and more melancholy Archangel.  
Since that night in the Motel, Gabriel had closed himself off tightly. Saying what needed to be said before falling silent again. Sam was worried. He’d lost his flare, his humor and seemed to be drawing into himself. He moved gingerly, as if the wound that he’d hidden hadn’t healed, and that confused Sam even more.  
He’d begun researching everything he could find about Angels. Anything that might help. And he’d found nothing. Nothing to indicate why now, suddenly Gabriel required rest, why he was sick, and why his Grace seemed to be failing. He’d tried to talk to Cas about it, but had gotten very little.  
“It is Gabriel, Sam. He will be fine, he will let us know if he requires help.” Sam had the sick feeling that Cas knew what was going on but wasn’t going to elaborate on it. So he’d hung back a little, taking in everything and classifying the things he saw.  
He knew that Gabe enjoyed partaking in meals, however since the Warehouse, his appetite had seemed to grow. Anything and everything placed in front of him was consumed, regardless of sugar. He wasn’t playing pranks of Dean any longer, not that Dean was complaining. He still had night terrors, and was still running a fever, though he didn’t allow Sam as close. He was suffering, and Sam couldn’t figure out why. It was distracting, and affected his performance when on hunts, causing Dean, Cas or Gabriel to have to save his ass on more than one occasion. But the funny thing was, he couldn’t figure out why it bothered him so much that Gabe was keeping secrets. He refused to dig too deep into that focusing his attention on why Gabe needed to keep secrets in the first place. Waking Gabriel for the Dreams that plagued him was a nightly occurrence, something that was only soothed when he was able to curl around Sam and doze back off. Soon he was willingly shared his bed with the Archangel, just so he could get a decent night’s sleep.  
Heaven’s Host of Feathery Dickbags were getting more and more rowdy, occasionally finding the quartet and demanding compliance with the Will. Demons were more or less sought out, but snippets of the Plan were becoming scarce. Things were spiraling out of control, and Sam had a feeling that sooner rather than later they were going to be forced to show their hand. The Rise of the Horsemen was dealt with swiftly, the only one that managed to get away being Death. Striking a deal with Dean, a way to shut Lucifer away back into the cage.  
\--  
He knows that Dean is keeping a part of the conversation from him. He knows that there was more to the little that was divulged. And yet, he can’t find it in himself to care. Gabriel’s acting stranger and stranger, sleeping nearly all the time, and on hunts he lags behind, exhausted by the end of the day. Chaos, it’s all spiraling in a messy swirl, and all Sam can think of is ending it.  
Castiel shows up in the dead of night, pulling Sam from his fitful sleep. He blinked sleepily, tightening his arm around Gabe’s shoulder before realizing it was Cas.  
“Sam, we have located him.” He didn’t have to elaborate. Sam was up and dressing as quickly as possible. He stopped and looked at Gabriel still lying in bed watching him warily. Hanging his head, Sam moved closer and laid his hand on his shoulder.  
“Stay here, get better.” He said before pressing a quick kiss to his forehead. He stepped back, surprised slightly by his actions, before either could say anything, Cas moved to his side and the room disappeared.  
They reappeared on a small back alley, Bobby and Dean turned at the sound, weapons raised. Sam moved closer and looked at his brother. Dean looked at him, taking in his world-weary appearance and wrapped an arm over his shoulder. Sam stiffened slightly before relaxing into the embrace. Bobby cleared his throat and gestured to the road beyond. Sam fell into step with his brother, and at the mouth of the alley stood and looked at the nondescript apartment complex. He was shivering slightly and Dean shot him a look.  
He sighed deeply, “I guess we should get this over with. I’ll hold him and you, you open the portal.” He stared resolutely forward, ignoring the looks Dean gave Bobby and strode forward.  
“ALRIGHT! WE’RE HERE! COME ON YOU BASTARDS!” He yelled at the empty street, his brother following just behind. The front door opened and two black-eyed men exited, smirking at the overly exuberant call. They closed ranks behind the two and marched them inside, looking over his shoulder he looked to Bobby and Cas still in the alley, and nodded. Cas narrowed his eyes slightly before moving forward as they were led inside and the door closed behind them.  
Led up the stairs to a small room, Sam could feel the power exuding from the person standing near the window. Lucifer half-turned and smirked, blowing on the window and doodling in the ice circle that crusted over the pane.  
“What an entrance boys, but then we always did know you were special. Oh, and dear Dean is here too, how touching, wanting to give your brother a proper send off. “He smiled over his shoulder, eyeing the human and his brother watching the apartment below. Smirk still plastered over his face he turned fully and walked around the Winchester boys. “So Sammy, what brings you to this neck of the woods? Ready to say yes?” He taunted.  
“Yes.” Sam said staring straight ahead. Lucifer froze suddenly before backtracking. He leaned down and looked into his vessels eyes.  
“What a lovely surprise.” He said, patting the youngest Winchester’s cheek. Sam didn’t flinch but his eyes hardened.  
“I have conditions.” He ground out. Lucifer let out a cackle.  
“Of course you do, let me guess,” He said grinning, “Dear older brother is not to be harmed?”  
“That’s one part of it, yes.” Sam said eyeing the Fallen Angel warily. Satan merely lifted an eyebrow and motioned for him to continue.  
“Dean, Bobby, Castiel, and Gabriel, are not to be touched. And you will heal Gabe.” Sam ground out. Dean frowned slightly throwing him a look. Sam ignored it in favor of watching the emotions flit across the decaying face of Lucifer’s vessel.  
“Gabriel. Healed? Since when does dear little brother need help in that department.” He asked slowly.  
“He’s sick.” Sam said shortly. “Those are my terms, do you agree?”  
“I do, however I do have…an addition of my own.” Lucifer said smiling. Sam glared, anticipating what was coming.  
“When Dean here says yes, any and all promises of immunity dissolve.” Lucifer said with a smirk. Sam blinked, he squared his shoulders and nodded. Beside him Dean began to fidget, opening his mouth before he was gagged efficiently and quickly. Sam looked at him before looking back at Lucifer and setting his jaw.  
“Yes.”  
An explosion of light, the screaming of the demons that were eradicated in the brightness. Dean fell forward, hands scrabbling at his jacket to get the Horsemen’s rings. When the light started to fade he stood and threw the rings and began reciting the ritual. Sam stood just beyond him, watching as the wall first buckled and then gave into the maw of a black hole. He turned to look at his brother once before striding towards it. He took a deep breath and lean forward, Dean’s breath caught slightly and he steeled himself, willing himself not to move. Over the roaring of the gaping hole, Sam’s laughter undertoned it, he turned fully and smiled at Dean. He moved forward and clucked at Dean’s dumbfounded expression.  
“Nice try, but I was just jerking you. Sammy’s long gone.” He chuckled at the flit of hurt over Dean’s face before ripping the rings from the wall and sealing the hole once more. He clicked his fingers once and was gone, leaving Dean to sink to the carpet in despair.  
\--  
“Why so glum, Sam. Didn’t you enjoy getting square with the people who led your life?” A fractured mirror showed both sides of an old argument. Bodies lay strewn across the floor, tainted blood running thick rivulets, people that Sam had thought he’d known. People that had shaped his life, some from his younger school days, and still others that he’d met at Stanford. People that had been possessed by the mercenaries of Azzazel. He gazed out of the window, anger and distress rippling in waves over his features, Lucifer smirked slightly and raised a bloody hand to the pane, trailing a finger over Sam’s reflection.  
Sam flinched back and turned away, trying to keep from gagging. Lucifer chuckled and turned. “It surprised me Sam, that you agreed so easily, and not much of a negotiation list. Well, aside from Gabriel.” He cocked an eyebrow, rifling through Sam’s memories.  
Taking care of the Archangel, soothing him to sleep, talking to him quietly, calming him after yet another night terror, falling asleep wrapped around Gabe, and ki-  
“No!” Sam said, trying to keep the mental fingers from prying into that particular memory. Surprised for the merest moment, Lucifer huffed in amusement before backing off.  
“Oh Sam, I had no idea..” He drawled.  
“Stop it, you leave him alone.” Sam said as forcefully as he was able. Lucifer raised his hands slowly, retreating from the memory that he was being barred from. He swung around and ran his finger through a puddle of blood dripping from a table. Sam shivered in disgust, his reflection eyeing the Fallen Angel in his own body. As if he could feel the heat of Sam’s stare, Lucifer drug his hand back through the pool of crimson.  
“This is only the beginning Sam, best get used to it. A lot of blood is going to run over your fingers in the coming days.” He said as he slowly licked the blood from his finger.  
\--  
Watching the Impala pull into the Graveyard, music blaring as Dean maneuvered around tombstones, Sam sagged slightly. He didn’t feel so alone, his brother was here, and he found the strength to redouble his efforts, clawing at the wall that Lucifer had thrown up to keep him locked in the back of his mind. Able to see and hear everything, but unable to do anything about it. He half heard the back and forth between Michael, Dean and Lucifer, instead trying to find a way to get a foot hold. Cas’ appearance and subsequent exclamation gave him pause, Gabriel was leaning weakly against his side, and Sam’s heart squeezed painfully. Castiel hurled the bottle he was holding into Michael’s chest, and Sam watched as he burst into flames and disappeared. Anger and frustration bubbled from Lucifer’s side of the Wall, and he watched as Lucifer turned to the two Angels huddled together.  
His frustration quickly grew to anger when he realized that Gabriel was still suffering from the wound, Lucifer was supposed to have healed, and he screamed and raged and threw himself in his cage rocking it for all that he was worth.  
“Sam, Sam, Sam,” Lucifer chuckled turning slightly, moving closer to his injured brother and laying a hand on his arm, helping him to stand. He drew away and closer to Dean, looking back smirking. He clicked his fingers and Castiel exploded, blood soaking the ground and splattering Dean. He looked down at the quivering human and tightened his grip on Gabriel’s shoulder. Looking Gabe up and down he chuckled lowly, “All the power in the world won’t heal Gabriel, save maybe our absent Father. He’s been pierced with an Angel blade, and there’s a piece still floating around in there. It’ll kill him eventually, when it strikes his heart. Now…” He was cut off abruptly when Gabriel brought up his arm, hand gripping his blade and attempted to stab him in the chest.  
“No one dicks around with my brothers,” He said watching as Gabriel looked at him warily. Sam tensed sensing a moment before as Lucifer gripped his wrist and tightened it until he dropped the blade. Lucifer shifted and dropped Gabriel to the ground, watching as his brother winced in pain, crawling pitifully towards his blade. His foot swung out and caught the Archangel in the stomach, Gabriel let out a cry and curled up, blood dribbling from his lips. Lucifer lifted the silver blade, spinning it lightly in his hand, testing the weight.  
Sam was beside himself, throwing himself at the wall, clawing until his nails began to bleed, scrabbling. The Fallen Angel smiled at his antics and bypassed Dean, stepping up to his fallen brother and lifting him gently, stroking his hair back.  
He kissed his forehead softly, “No one dicks with my brothers,” The hand holding Gabriel’s blade rose, and Sam panicked, screaming, “No one…but me.” His hand fell, burying the blade firmly in Gabriel’s chest. Sam watched as the light faded from his eyes and they fell closed. His legs gave out and he lent his head against the wall, shoulders heaving as he tried to focus on the task at hand. A flare of amusement echoed in his cage and he gritted his teeth in anger, determined he rose shakily and began to beat at the wall.  
Stalking over to where he’d left Dean on the ground, Lucifer gripped the lapels of his jacket and lifted him slamming him on the hood of the Impala. “You, have been such a pain in my ass.”  
Dean gripped his arms and looked into his eyes, “Sammy…it’s okay. I’m here. It’s going to be okay. Just keep fighting.”  
Lucifer smiled, “Sammy’s too busy falling to bits over that,” He flicked his eyes over to the body of Gabriel lying in the mud. “Let’s see if we can get his attention with the snap of your bones.” He snarled and drew back his fist before letting it fly, catching Dean in the jaw and spinning him around. Dean coughed and spat out a pool of blood before turning and looking back into his brother’s face.  
“I’m sorry Sam, I’m so sorry.” He said holding onto Sam’s shirt. More blows, raining down on whatever Lucifer’s hands could reach, bones creaking threateningly, solid blows that bent then broke cheekbones, his nose, the brow above his left eye.  
He didn’t stop talking, always the same thing, “Sam, Sam, I’m here, you’re not alone.” Behind the Wall, Sam heard and fought all the harder, finally finding a fracture and beginning to ram into it with all his might, feeling Dean’s blood on his hand. The pounding blows, the muffled whimper of his brother trying not to make a peep. To be strong for his little brother, so Sam wouldn’t be afraid. He roared in frustration as he felt Lucifer prepare for the last blow. Ramming up against the wall with everything he had he felt it give and crack, he scrabbled with Lucifer for control, his rage, fear, pounding in his veins and he fought and finally was able to push him back, screaming all the way.  
Dean was crumpled at his feet, flinching in expectance of another blow, when none came he looked at Sam in confusion.  
“I’ve got him Dean, I’ve...I’ve got him now.” He whispered, digging in his pocket, and pulling the rings from his jeans. He threw it on the ground and muttered the spell. He looked back at his brother as he approached and prepared to jump, “Dean, I’m glad you came…”  
From behind him he heard the ruffle of wings and turned slightly.  
“Sam! I can’t let you do this, I have to fight my brother Sam.” Michael called. Sam shook his head frantically. His tenuous hold on Lucifer starting to slip, turning fully he continued moving away from him. Michael let out a scream of rage as he started to fall backwards, Sam gripped his arm and pulled him down with him. He smiled briefly at the last thing he saw, the blue sky wide and open above him before the hole closed and he landed in the Cage.  
He awoke to the feel of flames licking along his skin, his eyes burning with the sulfuric smoke, he opened his mouth and let out a wordless scream as he began to burn.

\--  
A Year Later

“There’s a job up in Peoria, Bobby’s asked us to go look into it.” Dean said, drumming his hands on the steering wheel. He was jumpy, nervous, a little excited. His first hunt since Sam had been pulled from the Cage. He just appeared one night with an overly exhausted Castiel hanging from his shoulders. After weeks, months of trying everything known to man that would safely break Sam out but leaving Lucifer and Michael trapped, he’d begun to give up hope. But here he was, sitting in the passenger seat, his face hard and eyes distant and cold. Cas had assured him that it was all Sam, no traces of Lucifer left. He knew from his own experiences of Hell, that it was hard to talk about. Sam had informed him that Cas had been able to throw up a wall and trap the worst of his memories, for which he was grateful. The thought that his brother had suffered so made him feel helpless and angry.  
Getting Sam back into hunting was his way of trying to help speed up the healing process. Bobby had sent them a relatively easy job, a Wendigo by the sound of it. Hunting somewhere in the Mountains surrounding a small town near Phoenix.  
Sam had taken care of the research, finding an abandoned mining site deep into North Mountain Park. Tracking was easy, now that they knew what to look for, ganking the thing was as hard as always. They both had required Cas’ healing touch afterwards.  
They’d stayed the night in Peoria, at Dean’s insistence hitting a local bar before crashing at the motel they’d found on the outskirts. Dean easily sliding into sleep, and Sam tossing and turning long after the sun had begun to peek above the horizon. He rose before Dean and slipped into the shower, dragging out the deed as long as possible before shuffling back to the bedroom and changing into his standard jeans and tee. Dean had gone to get breakfast, a note scribbled hastily and tacked to the table. Cas was waiting for him in the small kitchenette, he moved to the table and sat down.  
“He’s worried about you.” Cas said staring at the floor. Sam gave a non-committal shrug of the shoulder and kept his eyes on the speckled linoleum. Dean burst through the door, all smiles and carrying coffee and doughnuts. He nodded to Cas slipping into a chair beside him and grabbing a doughnut.  
“Bobby called, ‘nother job,” he said through a mouthful of crumbs. Cas gave him a look of disgust that he smirked at before looking to Sam.  
“Sure, where?” Sam asked, toying with his cup.  
“Veeeegas!” Dean crowed, downing the rest of his coffee.

\--  
It was dark by the time they had managed to pack up everything and plan their course, Sam insisted on starting to do research while they still had internet. An Arachne by the habits, and accounts of the victims. He climbed into the Impala, Dean still excited about the prospect of Vegas and he just didn’t have it in him to crush Dean’s happiness.  
Plotting a course due east to hit the highway and onto Sin City. He nestled back into the comforting leather seat and dozed off, occasionally waking to help Dean navigate the winding roads of backwoods Arizona.  
He’d just managed to finally get comfortable again when he heard Dean yelling, he bolted up right to see the lights of an oncoming truck in the windshield before the Impala veered sharply to the right and into a ditch, gaining speed on the uneven downgrade. Everything was a blur, his hand gripped the door handle with everything he had, his brother still yelling as he tried to control the car on the icy ground, the feel of the brakes locking as they continued to propel down the side of the hill, and the sudden lurch as they hit something.  
Everything went black…

\--  
The whining sound of steam whistling, the rough metallic sound of a wheel scraping, the quiet after the aftermath. Dean came awake in increments, pain flooding his system as he tried to open his eyes, the sound of feet scattering broken glass. The press of fingers on his forehead and sudden lack of pain, “Cas?” he croaked, voice low and harsh. He slid his eyes open to see the angel standing beside him, looking down at him. He attempted to sit up slowly, waiting for a flare of pain, when none came he made to get to his feet. Cas was already moving, walking around the side of the car to look into the passenger seat.  
He frowned and straightened up, turning around quickly. Dean’s brow creased, “What Cas, what’s wrong. Where’s Sam?” He asked his voice tightening. Not giving a reply Cas stalked forward, scouring the ground, Dean was on the other side of the Impala in an instant looking for his brother.  
The dash had caved into the seat and the windshield was a torn bloody mass, a hole punched right through it. His heart stuttered, he looked to where Cas was searching and he swallowed harshly, walking to him as fast as his shaking legs could carry him. He watched as Cas stopped and knelt slowly by a large lump on the ground and his stomach dropped. He wobbled over, his knees giving out as he reached Cas’ side.  
Sam was on his side, his face a mass of lacerations and contusions, blood seeping from what seemed like every pore on his skin. He rolled him over as gently as he possibly could. His eyes blurred as he felt the jumping breaths, and the low moan that Sam gave at the movement.  
He looked to Cas, “Heal him, you did it to me, come on” he mumbled eyes shifting back to Sam, “Cas, do something, help him.” He tightened his grip on Sam’s arm, his whole body trembling. He waited for Cas to lift his arm, to use some of his mojo, anything…when nothing happened he looked at Cas, and saw that he was looking at Sam, head cocked slightly.  
Fingers moved in his, he looked down to see Sam turning his head slightly, “No Dean…not this time, let me go...let me go.”  
Dean shook his head furiously, “No Sam, no Sammy…” He choked out, words tripping over his barely contained sobbing.  
Sam looked at him, his eyes glazing, “Please Dean, I wanna go...please don’t. Let me go home, I need to go home,” the words stumbled out of his dry lips, finally confessing.  
He let out a choked cry as he tried to find the words to change his mind, pulling up nothing. He looked to Cas who looked back, his face tight with sadness. “What am I going to do without you?” He said, his voice cracking slightly.  
“You live Dean,” Sam huffed out, “You live…I can’t do this anymore. I have a chance to go, and I want to. Let me, please Dean.”  
He sucked in a breath and nodded, not able to look at his brother as he agreed. He looked to Cas, “He’s got a little less than ten minutes…” the Angel said quietly. Dean lowered his head and with Cas’ help gently maneuvered them so he was leaning against a tree with Sam cradled on his lap. He kissed his forehead as softly as he was able and started to talk.  
“Remember that time we were at the fair, we’d talked Dad into letting us go. You were about six then, and I made you hold my hand everywhere. But you still managed to wander off. I looked for you everywhere that night, and when I did find you, you were parked by the candy stall eating fairy fluff, not a care in the world. Sticky as hell and all sugared up. Dad never could figure out why you wouldn’t go to sleep that night. Yelled half the night trying to get you to calm down.” Dean said laughing.  
“Blizzard in Oregon…” Sam choked out, coughing up blood tinged spittle.  
Dean’s arms tightened around him slightly and he smiled, “Cold as all hell, and nothing much in the kitchen. Dad had gone on an extended hunting trip and though leaving a twelve year old and seven year old alone for a week was a great plan. We blew through all the ramen the first two days, and then the pizzas and corn dogs. And then shit tons of snow fell and going to the grocery store was impossible. Half made biscuits and gravy, three eggs and some burnt to shit bacon. We had nothing left everything else was gone, all except the hot chocolate. You tried making chocolate pudding from it with flour and milk, and it tasted like burnt dirt. By the time Dad got home, we were bursting from chocolate flavored water..” Dean chuckled, Sam smiled at him and patted his arm awkwardly.  
“But my favorite memory, I think…” Dean’s throat tightened painfully, “Aside from Cas dragging your ass out of hell, was when I first saw you again…when I came for help to find Dad. Seeing you after all those months, being able to have my brother back. I love you Sam…” he said looking down at his brother. Sam’s eyes had closed, his chest no longer rising and falling and it took Dean a second.  
“Sam?” He shook him slightly, “SAM!?”  
“He’s gone Dean…I’m sorry…” Cas said, touching his arm. Dean nodded through his tears and struggled to stand, carrying his brother’s lanky body back to the totaled Impala. When he’d made it back and sat Sam next to it he flipped open his phone, flicking through his speed dial.  
“Hey Bobby…we…I…I need a little help.” He said giving him their location and watching as Castiel touched his brother’s forehead and managed to fix the damage. “No Bobby, Sam’s not coming…”

\--

There was no blinding light and there definitely wasn’t any trumpets sounding, it felt like waking up. He slid his eyes open and let them adjust, a face swam in front of his eyes and he struggled to focus.  
“Hey there, Samsquatch! I’ve been waiting for you!” a familiar voice chirped out.  
His eyes cleared and he smiled brightly. He was home.


End file.
